Armpit Platoon Presents: Pekoponian Life
by Keroro Platoon
Summary: When Fuyuki finds a camera something strange happens to the platoon. Can they get things back to normal? Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Prolouge: There is always a beginning

I hope you like this story! The chapter is short I know but after this one I plan to make them much longer!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Keroro Gunso or anything from it, on it, or flying above it.

* * *

Armpit Platoon Presents:

Pekoponian Life

A normal day at the Hinata household usually consisted of much chaos. Today was not very normal at all. Birds chirped, bees buzzed, and there were no screams of terror in the background.

Fuyuki was randomly walking down the hall when he suddenly tripped and fell flat on his little face.  
"Nani? Stupid feet won't walk right!"

He looked behind him and lo and behold:

"A camera?" he said confusedly.

He picked up the offending object.

"_Now I can take a picture of Gunso to remember him by!" _he thought excitedly as he ran toward the living room with said camera in his hand.

"Gunso! Come here so I can take your picture!" he yelled to the green space alien frog, who was building Gundams.

"Fuyuki my man! Make sure to get my good side!" Keroro said jumping up into an awkward pose that looked like a cross between the chicken dance and a constipated walrus.

"Me too! Me too! I want to be in the picture!" an eerily girly voice yelled as Tamama materialized out of nowhere, running toward the Sergeant and grabbing his arm.

Dororo, who was in the ceiling also decided to be in the picture and hung down from above. Of course Giroro came walking through, tempting Keroro, who grabbed him and gave the Corporal bunny ears. Then came Kululu, who seemed to know what was going on, giving his signature laugh.

"Ku ku ku… This ought to be interesting." He giggled as he popped his head in front of the camera as the flash went off.

Today just got very, very _normal._

* * *

Ta da! What did you think?

Your information of the day: Nani means 'what' in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 1: Keroponian!

Here it is! Sorry about the wait and how short it is! I will post the next chapter really soon as make-up! Hope you like it!

Again, and I hate saying it, Keroro Gunso doesn't belong to me, although I do sleep on it (I have a KG Pillow!)

KG Platoon Pillows! They make you feel warm AND fuzzy! Buy one now and you get a kiss from a platoon member of you choice! Call us at ***********! **(JK)**

* * *

As the flash subdued, there was a strange feeling in the air. Fuyuki, even though he didn't really know why, screamed in terror.

Upstairs, Natsumi looked up from her magazine, sensing the sudden change and hearing a girly scream. "Fuyuki? Are you okay bro?"

_'I could've sworn that was Fuyuki's scream of terror. I think it came from that stupid frog's room._' She thought. Without wasting a minute, she made her way to the basement and kicked open the door. The sight that met her was not at all one she was expecting.

In the room were six people, Fuyuki and five strange others she'd never seen before. One far in the back who fell off the ceiling when the door slammed open who was pulling his shirt back down from over his head, three in a clump in the dead middle, and one further up front with his face nearly covering half of the lens of an odd looking camera that Fuyuki held.

Angrily, Natsumi shrieked "Who are these people and how did they get here! I bet this is all the stupid frogs fault. He probably kidnapped them for ransom to earn some money!" She turned to Fuyuki, expecting an answer from him.

"I-I… I don't know! Natsumi, what do we do!"

"What are you talking about you guys?" The blonde boy with green eyes asked. "It's us!"

"Ku Ku Ku…" the blonde boy wearing glasses and headphones chuckled.

Fuyuki's eyes grew wide. "That laugh…"

"No way." Natsumi breathed.

"My friends." The blue-haired boy wearing a mask in the back softly spoke up. "You should see yourselves."

"What do you mean by that!" A red-eyed boy sporting a belt spun around to challenge the speaker, but faltered. "Whoa."

"What **exactly** happened here?" Natsumi whispered to her brother.

"I was taking a picture of the frogs and then these guys were here. You don't think…?"

"Oh MY FROG!" A voice screeched. "We're Pekoponians!"

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Next chapter will come soon!

I love ya all! Thank you!

Info of the day: Cameras are magic! So don't try to do this at home kids!


	3. Chapter 2: Shemale and a Kululu!

"Oh my FROG! We're Pekoponians!" the boy Natsumi assumed to be Keroro screamed.

"PEKOPONIANS!" The human Giroro roared. "Why are we the people we're supposed to be CONQUERING?"

"Ku ku ku..." Kululu laughed. "This _is_ interesting!"

"Wh- what do you mean?" Fuyuki stammered out.

"Do you mean that camera turned them into humans?" Natsumi shrieked. Kululu nodded, grinning like an idiot. "YOU STUPID FROGS!"

"Technically, we're Pekoponians now." Dororo piped up.

" WHATEVER YOU ARE, FIX IT!" The pink haired girl demanded.

"Holy FROOOG, Tama-chan, why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" Keroro's skawky voice sounded out. Needless to say, this statement effectively attracted the attention of everyone in the room.

Tamama looked down at his (or should I say, her) self. "I'm a girl?" She said, sounding mildly shocked. She had shoulder length blond hair in pigtails and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue swim suit, much like Natsumi's without the label.

"Apparently," Natsumi muttered.

'Yes! I'm a girl!' Tamama thought. 'Now nothing can stand in my way of winning Gunsou-san's heart! Not even that stupid giggling she-devil!' The private was obviously referring to Angol-Mois.

'Yes, I'm a Pekoponian!' The sergeant was having a similar revelation of his own. 'Now nothing can stand in the way of my ultimate conquest for gundams!'

'Natsumi, my love! Nothing stands between us any more!' Do I really have to elaborate on this?

"Oh come on, we all knew she was a girl, we just didn't want to ask." Natsumi said. "Now will someone please do something about Kululu?"

This time everyone shifted their gaze to Kululu.

"Oh," was all Fuyuki had to say.

"Ku ku kuuu, what's wrong?"

* * *

My fellow Fanfictioners! I give you this crap the comes out of my head!

PS. My friend and me are writing this together, back and forth and I must remind her not to post until we check each others writing! If you get this Missy, you'll know what is coming for you! Sorry for the confusion and randomly changing chapters! :3 (Yay! Koyuki!)


	4. Chapter 3: Half and Half Makes Good Tea!

I had no will to write. End of story *shoves you the story and runs*

* * *

Everyone stared at Kululu. His face was human (Well, half of it) but his body was still small and Keronian. Tamama and Keroro started laughing like the crazy things they were. It seems that his face got Pekoponianized because it was in front of the camera but his body did not. How no one noticed it at first, even me the narrator, I am still not sure.

Fuyuki thought, 'I'll take another picture to turn him into a human.'

He aimed the camera and clicked. Kululu now had the head of a Keronian and the body of a human. After 18 more tries Kululu was finally all human.

Natsumi had turned back to Tamama and Keroro, who were now taking about the perks of being a Pekoponian. She spun around grabbing the camera from her brother and snapping a shot of Keroro. He didn't change back. She clicked it over and over but it didn't work. Kululu snickered.

"It won't work because he," the crazy blonde headphone boy said pointing to Fuyuki, "used up all our film, which took me a year to develop through lots of pain… I mean processing."

"You better fix this!" Natsumi yelled.

"I would if I could."

"Then you should!"

"I can't"

"Well, you have to."

"I won't"

Natsumi gave up.

"I like pie!" said the chair.

Then they heard someone yell.

"I'm home!" It was Aki.

* * *

Info of the day: Aki means Fall

Edit:I am sorry about the chair thing! I got bored and forgot to delete it and now I don't want to! MWAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Author's Note and a Story! Bonus Chapter

Author's Note: This chapter will basically explain what the Pekoponianized Platoon looks like! If you what to picture them differently feel free to skip this chapter. I would recommend read it though, so you know who is who and stuff like that. Also at the bottom is Tamama's story about how she didn't know she was a girl, which you could also skip but would make it more confusing, so I would suggest reading it too.

P.S. (I keep getting these so) Please don't comment about how their looks are wrong or their age doesn't make sense! This is very much made up and if you hate the way I think they would look please go die in a hole...er...I mean enjoy other peoples stories! Yes I do know that Kululu is younger and Giroro has blonde hair but I am a person and I can do my peopley thing and say and do stuff that make no sense what-so-ever! I hope you understand my point and thank you for reading anyways!

* * *

Please don't

Keroro: Keroro has blonde hair with green streaks and green eyes. He looks around the age of a 14 year old boy. He has his hat with the ear flaps and is wearing a green tank top and swim trunks. He has a similar build to Fuyuki.

Tamama: Tamama has long blonde hair with blue streaks in pigtails with a hairclip with her symbol on it. She looks around the age of 12 or 13 girl. She has a dark blue-black swimsuit (like Natsumi's without the label) She has dark (almost black) blue eyes. She has a figure like a cross between Natsumi and Momoka.

Giroro: Giroro has black hair with red streaks. He has brownish red eyes and the looks of a 14 or 15 year old guy. He still has his belt but wears a red tank top and swim trunks. He has a small skull pin on his shirt. He is strong but not super muscly.

Kululu: He has the same glasses and an orange beanie hat and ear phones. He has blonde hair sticking out of his hat. He has a yellow tank top and orange swim trunks. He wears a white lab coat and looks around a 16 year old male. He does have his same old laugh. Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku

I think that is everyone...

Oh wait... I forgot..um... that guy!

That guy (Dororo): He got blue hair :3 (Look it is Koyuki!) and blue eyes. He is around a 15 or 16 male. He is pretty strong. He still has his mask, hat, and katana. He wears a light blue tank top and swim trunks. His shirt falls down which causes him to fall off the ceiling.

BTW: I know that Kululu is younger than Keroro and stuff such as that but I put them that way because I wanted to and it makes more sense with the story.

And the story….. (It starts randomly. Just go with it)

"Well…you see..ummm….I never found out my gender!" Tamama said.

"How?" the Corporal questioned awkwardly.

"So when I was 0.00000000001 seconds old my parents left me. I was born in the woods so there were no doctors. I just made a guess. I never found out because I never went to a doctor before and I can't just ask a random person if I am a boy or a girl."

The platoon stared at him/her/it in awe. Kululu got up and poked the tadpole, which made everyone else stare at him awkwardly. O3O

* * *

Yush! I am bored!

Info of the day: Poking is a great method to finding out someones gender! Give it a try


	6. Chapter 4: Do I Neeeeed To Name It?

Previously, on Pekoponian life:

_Now I can take a picture of Gunso to remember him by!_

_Ku ku ku… This ought to be interesting_

_I could've sworn that was Fuyuki's scream of terror. I think it came from that stupid frog's room._

_Oh MY FROG! We're Pekoponians!_

_Tama-chan, why didn't you tell us you were a girl?_

_It won't work because he used up all our film, which took me a year to develop through lots of pain… I mean processing_

_I'm home!_

(I don't quite know why exactly I did that. DON'T JUDGE ME!)

"And, well, that's what happened." Natsumi finished explaining their situation to her mother. She, Aki, Fuyuki, all five frog-turned-humans, and for an inexplicable reason: Momoka, sat together in the living room.

Aki looked at Natsumi. Then she looked at Fuyuki. Then Keroro. Then Giroro, Tamama, Dororo, and Kululu. Back at Natsumi. Slowly, her eyes began to go sparkly.

"This! Is! PERFECT!"

"Perfect?" Fuyuki asked

"Yes!" The novelist was brimming with joy. "This is the perfect thing for the new addition! Ahaha!

"But! First thing is first!" she dropped out of her dreamland, pointing in the Keronians' direction. "You Aliens need clothes!"

Keroro tugged on the shirt he was wearing. "What's wrong with this?"

"She's right!" Natsumi agreed. "There's no way you can go around in that!"

"Why not?" Keroro wondered.

"OH I just got a fantastic idea! You can all come shopping in the mall in my house!" Momoka decided.

'Beautiful!' her dark self plotted, 'I get to spend time with Fuyuki, and I get to go shopping too!'

"What's going on?" Keroro asked.

"I can invite Koyuki too!" Natsumi determined

"Well that settles it!" Momoka smiled charmingly at everyone. "I'm taking you all shopping!"

Keroro look despairingly at Fuyuki. "I don't understand at all."

Fuyuki nodded sympathetically. "It's best to just not question women's logic. Just roll with it."

* * *

Ahh, that was crap. Whatever.


	7. Chapter 5: Shopping Sweet Shopping

Thank you to all you people who are reading my story! Forgive me for writing such short things before but this chapter is much longer so I hope you like it!

* * *

"To bad Mama-dono couldn't come" Keroro said as they pulled up.

They all exited the stretch limo and found themselves in an enormous indoor shopping mall, the size of at least ten football fields. Fuyuki, Momoka, the platoon (even Kululu), Natsumi, and Koyuki all piled out of the car and onto the street. Momoka spoke up then.

"Girls will go that way, as there are more feminine clothes over there, and boys will come with me (since they can't pick out clothes by themselves) so I can show them around this area," she said pointing the opposite way," We will meet back here at 7:00. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and split into groups. Tamama headed toward Keroro's group, of course.

"You have to go with Natsumi and Koyuki, silly." Momoka told Tamama sweetly.

"O...Okay" she replied with a slight eye twitch.

Keroro found a green T-shirt with a yellow star, some other random t-shirts, and some jeans and shorts in different colors. He also got black boots and some green sneakers.

Giroro happened to get a red T-shirt with a yellow skull, some various other shirts, some jeans and shorts, and he found and black light weight jacket, along with other items. He found some large combat boots and red gym shoes.

Kululu managed to get a Tee with his swirl symbol and some dark blue jeans that he would wear under his long white lab coat. He got some black dress shoe and some yellow and white sneakers, along with some other items, like a Hello Kitty thong.

Dororo ended up with a light blue T-shirt with his 4-point star. He also got some light blue yoga pants and light blue sneakers. Then he added a pair a plain sandals and other stuff to his bag.

Tamama on the other hand was not having such luck. She only found some dark blue jean shorts and a shirt with her symbol on it and a couple other things. Then she saw something interesting that caught her eye. Underwear.

She smiled as she couldn't resist to go and see what the new garment was. She made sure Koyuki and Natsumi were busy.

Picking it a delicately, she looked at it in confusion. What was this new thing? She never saw Pekoponians wearing it.

'It must be a new hat,' she thought, placing it on her head and running around the store.

Natsumi looked over to see what the young girl was doing and almost died of embarrassment. Running over, she stopped Tamama and tried to explain to her what it was, her face turning redder and redder by the second.

It seemed Tamama understood because she put it back. Then went back to Natsumi.

"I can't seem to find anything! I never shopped before. Can you help me Natsumi."

"S…sure" she responded nervously, as she never helped someone shop before.

"Okay! What am I supposed to buy?" Tamama said happily.

"Um…Well what do you have?" Natsumi replied still unsure.

She pour out the contents of her bag. There was the shorts and shirt. Dark blue socks and a pair of black gym shoes fell out too. She was also carrying a black hat.

Natsumi studied the items realizing the Tamama's favorite color was probably dark blue or black. There was no color in the pile.

"First thing is first, you have to get clothes in more than one color. Second of all, you should have a least one pretty thing. And third, you can't have one pair of shoes."

The girl nodded in agreement, although she didn't really know what she was agreeing to.

They went off to find clothes which resulted in getting some shirts, a couple skirts, some pants, shoes, and other things, like hats and accessories.

After trying on multiple items, Tamama got tired. She didn't want any more stuff.

"Just one more item!" Natsumi prompted, holding out a blue dress.

Tamama took it unhappily and went into the dressing room. She came out wearing a puffy dark blue dress with poofy short sleeves a lot like on Momoka's swimsuit. She had black ballet flats with bows on the front and her hair was in a headband, even though she still had loose low pigtails. She turned around.

Natsumi and Koyuki clapped as she finished her rotation. Then the pink hair girl got up and pulled the scrunchies out letting Tamama's hair flow down on her back. Though she made a yucky face she still looked pretty. Natsumi could tell that she didn't like her hair down though. Her watch beeped which meant it was time to go back. Natsumi grabbed her friends as she headed down the road, Tamama scowled at the fact that she didn't get to change but that didn't change Natsumi's mood to show everyone everything that they got! They finally saw the others at their meeting point.

* * *

YAY! Oh boy what will happen next!?

P.S. The picture for the story is now changed to Tamama in her dress. O3O


	8. Chapter 6: Soda Is Very Bad For You!

Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy! Sorry for the excuses too! I should be more consitant! Shame on me and here is your chapter (It is combined so it is a two-for-one deal!)

I know I will get haters for this and future chapters so I will give explaination: I am a supporter a GiroNatsu so there will be some in my story (along with DoroKoyu) BUT there will be some GiroTama in a more friendly way and its only purpose is for the plot line because it will... WAIT! I am not allow to tell you the future! It will mess up space time continum and more importantly my story! Let's just say I support KeroTama... SO let the games impend!

* * *

Keroro squinted as he saw three girls walking toward them. Natsumi, Koyuki, and was that _Tamama_? Yes, it most certainly was the Private, who was wearing a dress. When the three were there, they all piled back into the limo. Keroro sat next to Tamama who sat next to Giroro in the farthest back seat. Giroro kept send strange glances to Tamama, who was busy enough with the bow near the bottom of her dress that she didn't notice. Keroro felt an awkward tension in the air and finally spoke up, nervously, gripping for something to talk about, and his eyes landed on the pretty blue dress.

"I-I…I l-like your dress" he told Tamama.

She sighed, "Oh, Gunso-san"

His face turned a little red, "O…oh Tamama?"

"Gunso-san" she said again dreamily, though she was obviously fantasizing about spinning in the teacups at the fair was him, as Angol Mois did in episode 77.

"Tamama?"

Then Giroro stepped in saying, "I must say y-you do look c-cute, but you should look more like a soldier and less like a girl. Frilly and puffy stuff. Hmpf!"

This statement effectively confused the author as Tamama was girl. She would yell at Giroro to go and kiss Natsumi if she had any power, but all is controlled by the narrator of her own life and she wasn't allowed to be forced to use force.

"Mood breaker!" said the chair, who had been with them the whole time, even though no one noticed him. He had a pie in his seat.

Tamama blushed from all the compliments she was receiving and then she frowned.

"You know what? I hate this dress! It's stupid!" she grumbled," In fact, I _hate_ being a Pekoponian! I wish I were a Keronian again."

She could have sworn that she heard someone say, "Your wish is my command."

She shook her head and reached over, picking up her soda. Then, she took a sip…

* * *

Can you please stare at this sentence for an hour? I am trying to create a suspenseful pause here people! Fine! Just read my mini story instead:

Giroro stood in the doorway when Natsumi came down stairs. It was midnight and the pink haired girl tilted her head to stare at the red Keronian. Why he was up she didn't know but it seemed he was looking at the stars. She tiptoed over to him and sat down next to him. He looked over to her with a solid expression. Then she did something unexpected that startled even herself. She kissed _Dororo!_ He blushed as the girl jumped back realizing that she didn't even see him there. Oh well.

YES! I am mean! Poor Giroro… Wait how did he react? That is up to you I guess.

* * *

Giroro's pupils shrunk down to dots as he saw the soda fall to the ground, as if in slow motion. Without realizing it, out of instinct, he dove in his seat catching Tamama. Her eyes were open in an unblinking glazed over state and she was breathing heavily in gasps. A shiver made her body quake as lines emitted from her. At first, Giroro thought they were stink lines but when he looked closer he could feel that they were heat lines. Keroro looked over and freaked out.

"OH MY FROG! What's wrong!? Is she going to die!? Did she put me in her will!? I mean who else would take care of her Gundams?" he shouted.

Giroro looked at him with an expression of disbelief.

"One of our platoon mates just collapsed," he said shaking Tamama trying to show Keroro how floppy she was, "And you are still going on about Gundams! You are worthless!"

"You can't just kill off a co-main character! It is against the rules! Right narrator lady?"

Narrator lady!? I have a name! And I could kill off any character I like so you better watch out! The narrator of my life allows me to kill anyone!

Giroro and Keroro sweat dropped and then turned back to the girl in the dress. Then they realized they were home. Grabbing the limp Tamama, they jumped out of the car. Hurrying to get inside, they made a big scene, attracting a lot of attention. It was just then that they realized they would need to ask for help from Mr. Crazy Eyes, Kululu. They rock, paper, scissored to see who would go over to the crazy yellow (haired) one. Keroro lost.

"Sgt. Major Kululu! Can you fix Tamama, please?" he said yelling into his lab which he was already in, probably taking a bath.

The reply loudly echoed through the room, "No."

* * *

I found out that I can center my typing! I am so very easily impressed by this!

Info of the Day: See!? Drinking soda is bad for you! Too bad I never listen to my own advice!

**OMG! THIS PART IS BOLD! ;3**


	9. Chapter 7: Seeds of Destiny!

This chapter sucks... I had a bad plot line in my head and tada! It turned into this! It is a KeroTama-ishy chapter of weirdness! And it isn't that funny!

So here is: Chapter 7: Seeds Of Destiny! Wait! This Isn't Funny!

Keroro Gunso! It doesn't belong to me!

* * *

"B...but why?!" Keroro whined.

"Because she," he said in a snarky tone," asked for it. I was only helping her."

"Helping! You never help anyone! What did you do to her?!"

"I simply am trying out my dissolvable Pekoponian to Keronian tablet. She wanted to be a Keronian again. You should really teach your Private to be careful what she wishes for. Ku ku ku." He smirked as he giggled.

"Wait! What is the catch to this tablet then?" He had been progressively getting closer to the Sgt. Major and now was gripping him by his shirt. He was very mad as his face was growing as red as Giroro's Keronian face.

"You see, since this is my first trial, I am not sure about the outcome but it doesn't seem like it is working so well, based on this rapid change her Pekoponian body seems to not be able to handle it. I would presume that we have about 2 hours."

"T...two hours until what?"

"Her body self-destructs. I should have tested it on Giroro now that I think about it. He wasn't drinking anything, though. He would have been much tougher. I would know as I test on him a lot."

"NOOO! What the heck Kululu! How many times have I told you to only test on Giroro! Now the world will be too full of snacks and they won't have as much room for Gundam! Plus one of our platoon members is going to die! And I just learn she was a girl! I know what to do! We have to buy lots of Gundam so I am less depressed! Yes that is right! More Gundam!" Either the leader was heartless and just cared about his Gundam and not the life of one of his friend or he was in hysterics. Probably both.

* * *

Wait! This is a comedy! I hate depressing stories! Maybe if I write another mini story I will get my happy side back on track! This one shall be KeroTama! It is also good to build up suspense even when unnecessary!

Keroro looked at Tamama. She was eating chocolate. Then he felt a pinch and grabbed at his neck. For a second he felt dizzy but then that went away and he only felt… l-l-love? Toward someone… Who? A picture formed in his mind. The Private Second Class of his platoon? Yes! He grinned as he leaned over and kiss her cheek sweetly. She promptly and suddenly fainted falling off the couch. As Keroro tried to help her get up, if one listened closely enough, they could hear a faint laugh and the sound of footsteps walking downstairs. "Ku ku ku… "

OMG! What the heck a certain someone did is up to you but I think you get the picture. Cake really makes your mind do messed up things! Back to the story!

* * *

Tamama was lying on the couch and Giroro must have gone back to his tent. Keroro went over and poked her.

"Poke…poke…" he said sound slightly depressed.

Kululu had followed him, "I could probably stop this."

"Then do it!" Keroro said, irritated

"OK." He pulled out a two inch long needle and stuck it in her… leg… we'll just say…

"That is all you needed to do! You are awful! Stupid yellow curry bathing jerk!" Keroro screamed at him.

Kululu giggled, finding the experience hilarious. Only he would know that the pill just made people seem sick. He had just sprouted the perfect seed for a couple that would be very interesting. The thing he didn't know was that he may have planted something else on accident. Something that may need weed killer.

The author then apologized for the very bad plant puns.

And destiny was set.

* * *

Don't ask me WTH that was cause I don't even know.

Next chapter will probaly have DoroKoyu in it. I want to have an equal amount of all none crack parings (I consider them as: DoroKoyu, GiroNatsu, TamaKero, and AngolKulu) but so far it has mostly been KeroTama and crackness. Don't worry though! I will do better next time!

I have set up a poll for your favorite pairings in my profile! Check it out! (I was bored and I want to know which pairings you like most)


	10. Chapter 8: Fuzzies, Tents, and Ninjas!

It is not all DoroKoyu but oh well! Here it is!

Writer's Block: A disease the block a writer from writing things that are good or make sense. I am easily affected. -_-

* * *

Tamama felt fuzzy.

Until now, she never would've thought it was possible to feel fuzzy. But that's how she felt. Like some fuzz got into her and blocked out everything else but her own heartbeat. It was weird.

"Now we're getting dramatic!" said the chair, which was enjoying its pie. "It's pie flavor!"

This went on for a while, before some things started getting through the fuzz. Like feelings, but not the knowledge of what the feelings were. But that only lasted so long. She soon discovered the feeling was a headache.

A really bad headache. She tried to reach up and rub at her head but found her arms wouldn't move. This scared her enough to wake her up to the point she could hear words.

"It's been almost two hours, do you think the needle really worked?"

"Oh, Tamama…"

"I swear Kululu, if you-"

"Calm down Keroro, she'll be fine."

'That's… that's Gunso-san, and Momoka and Kululu. What are they so worried about?' thought the girl in the dress.

'Is it me?'

Meanwhile outside...

"Hey."

Giroro looked up from his seat on a log by his fire pit."Natsumi!"

His face turn such a shade of red that I might have to come up with a new name for it. How about Battlescarredhero Red?

The pink-haired girl chuckled. "It's funny. You look so different, but you sound exactly the same! Can I sit?"

"Of course."

The two sat in silence for a while.

'I never would've thought this before,' Natsumi thought 'but he does look kind of cute sitting out here by himself.'

"Oh yea. That reminds me!" She said out loud.

"Of what?" Giroro asked.

"You don't think you're going to stay out in your tent tonight, do you? Because you're a little to big now, so maybe you'll finally stay for the night in the house?"

"No. This doesn't change anything. I'll stay out here; you and I are still enemies."

The girl raised her eyebrow. "You're right. I could still beat you in any fight!"

Now onto the roof...

"So what do you think of being human so far?" Koyuki asked Dororo. The two were sitting contentedly on top of the Hinata's roof.

"It's strange; I keep thinking to take off my Pekoponian suit. I sincerely hope this doesn't effect my ninja skills."

"Do you want to see?"

"What?"

The girl stood "I'll race you to school and back." With that she leapt across the street to the neighbor's roof, and their neighbor's roof, with Dororo close behind.

Back on the inside of the household...

Kululu did what he did best, laugh.

Keroro and Momoka, however, were worried and Tamama was fuzzy and confused.

The chair was eating pie flavored pie and all was weird with the world.

'The funny thing is' thought the narrator, who shouldn't have thoughts,' Everything is weird and such like usual but nothing is normal weird. I do hope that I don't kill off one of the characters! That would be bad...'

And the chapter was coming to a closing so fast that the narrator was going to be cut-...

* * *

Ok! There it is! And if you would like to see more of a certain pairing then be sure to check out my page and vote! Cioa!


	11. Chapter 9: WHY KERORO WHY?

Keroro bit his nails nervously. When was Tamama going to wake up? His palms were soaked and sticky with sweat and his stomach did a flip around. He heard footsteps and flicked his head around to see Giroro walking in, blushing furiously. The Sergeant took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, puffing out his cheeks as the breath left his body.  
The Corporal was obviously having a better time with him; the person he liked just was talking to him casually. Giroro stretched to get a better view of the couch and frowned; Tamama was still laying there limply, as if she was dead as a doornail and not ready to move for anything. He muttered to Keroro out of the corner of his mouth, "I-I hope she'll be ok..." He sounded doubtful, thought and it didn't cheer the Sergeant up at all. The red-adorned human-turned Keronian squinted his eyes and asked back in his regular gruff tone, "Keroro! You're supposed to be wtahing her! Is she even breathing?!" Keroro whipped around and pressed his hand hard on her rib cage, feeling for the steady beat and the slow breathing of the Private Second Class. The soft thump came and the up and down motion of her chest was fine; he sighed in relief. He suddenly fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, exhausted by the day's event and leaned against the front of the couch. Giroro walked toward him, a look of obvious uncertainty spreading across his face. He sat down next to Keroro and licked his lips.  
"How do you do it?"  
Keroro furrowed his brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
"How do you stay so calm around Tamama? Everytime I'm around Natsumi I never can keep my cool like you can."  
The Sarge scratched his head, "Erm... She's part of my platoon?"  
"But you like her, don't you?" Giroro inquired, quite honestly.  
Keroro's face turned bright red before he burst out in a fit of laughter, "Me? Like Tamama?"  
Keroro wiped his tears, unaware that anyone else could be listening.  
"DAMN IT KERORO WHY!?" The chair said from outside the realm of the others. He turned out to be a fan of KeroTama I guess.  
xxx  
Tamama would have burst into a fit out tears had she been able. The fuzzy feeling was now replaced with a tingly one, like when you cut off your circulation for a bit too long, but all over her body. She wished she would just die now. Keroro hated her, too. Everyone did. If only she wasn't stuck like this. Today was not her day.  
xxx  
Kururu laughed down in his lab. He had taken a great liking to Hello Kitty and was wearing some footsie pajamas with them on. He basked in the dull glow of his large monitor.

* * *

OK guy I'm so sorry I will write five thousand words next chapter I never have time anymore. My work has improved greatly though and I hope to write more stories that make this story seem like total poop. ;A; this is the third time I tried posting this chapter so I hope it works!


	12. Chapter 10: It's Aliiiiiive!

Dororo was having a ninja moment. He gazed thoughtfully off into the setting sun reflected on the endless ocean, wind whipping his hair back from his bright azure eyes. Whoa. He must be thinking some really deep and poetic ninja thoughts for me to have just wrote that.

"Koyuki… the sun's going down." He said.

"Yep!" The ninja girl said peppily. "We've been up here this long?"

Dororo nodded. Once the two of them finished their race to the school, they decided to just keep going for some reason. "I should probably call Keroro and ask how Tamama is."

"Oh, come on! We've come this far, might as well go all the way around. Besides," Koyuki blush faintly, but smiled, "I like spending time with you."

"OK." Dororo nodded, missing the flirt in Koyuki's voice.

And with that they jumped down off the Statue of Liberty's head and continued their adventure back home, where the sun should be coming up about now.

The sun was rising over the Hinata household. A few hours since the last chapter ended. Keroro had fallen asleep with his head next to Tamama's, who was finally starting to wake up.

She knew she could move if she really wanted to, but honestly didn't want to. That is, until her still slow mind registered a soft draft on her cheek. The small girl tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but curiosity won out as she crack an eye in the direction of the source.

The source turned out to be Keroro's face and respiratory system, which was _**this**_ close to her own. (And my fingers are very close together right now.) She sheriked softly and sat up.

"Oh, your awake." Giroro's voice drew her attention. The red boy rose from his seat in The Chair to kick Keroro in the ribs. "Wake up you useless fanboy!"

Keroro awoke just as startled as Tamama had. "GIRORO! That hurt!"

"She's awake, you know. Baka."

Keroro turned with a stare to rival the dramatic chipmunk. Tamama sat still, having not moved since she first jumped up. Keroro, on the other hand, was launched into ecstasy and threw himself at the Private.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! You're up you're up you're up! I was worried, kinda! Kururu said you were gonna die 'cuz it's been more than two hours but you didn't die because you're up now and just YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

This went on for a while, and Tamama almost forgot why she didn't want to wake up in the first place. But then she remembered, and her face grew dark. She stood up from the couch ignoring Keroro and Giroro's protesting and made her way steadily towards the door. She had her hand on the doorknob before a blonde head removed her.

"Ku ku ku… Where do you think your going, Private?" Kururu chuckled.

Tamama grumbled. "I'm going home to Momoka. Don't try to… umm… Kururu?"

"Tamama! What's going on?" Keroro advanced from the rear. "you just woke up, you can't… umm… Kururu?"

Giroro, Natsumi, and Fuyuki joined the party, but were unable to say anything besides, "Umm… Kururu?"

Because the diabolical Pekoponian was this time clad in nothing but a pair of admittedly sexy black daisy dukes and what appeared to be a Hello Kitty Sports bra stuffed with tennis balls.


End file.
